Dear Hermione
by Ms. Loony Lovegood
Summary: Dear Hermione, I love you forever and always. And after all this time, my heart will always belong to you, because you are the best thing that has ever came into my life. I love you, Hermione. Sincerely 'yours', Draco Malfoy / "I love you, Hermione. I really do. But why can't you see me as more than a friend?" / AU, OS / RnR?:)


Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **Dear Hermione © Ms. Loony Lovegood**

 _(MsLoonyanna)_

.

AU - Muggle World

⇨Oneshoot⇦

•••

Sorry for the typos and all mistakes (if I did).

Happy Reading!

.

 _P.S. : I suggest you to read it while listen to "Heartbreak Girl" by 5 Seconds of Summer_

.

.

.

 _"Halo, Draco?"_ Suara serak seperti sebuah kaset rusak terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Hermione? Kau kenapa?" Draco bertanya khawatir.

 _"Ron ..."_ Helaan napas berat menyusul.

"Dia menyakitimu lagi?" Meski Draco tak dapat melihat Hermione secara langsung, tapi pemuda bersurai platina itu yakin jika sahabat kesayangannya tersebut tengah mengangguk pelan.

 _"Aku ... aku..."_ Suara lemah di seberang sana menggantung di udara yang kemudian terganti dengan isakan pelan.

"Hermione ... Please, don't cry. I'm right here for you."

•••

 _"Draco? Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"_

Draco tersenyum tipis mendengar suara lembut itu lagi. "Aku baik, Herm. Bagaimana denganmu?"

 _"Excellent! Ron akhirnya meminta maaf padaku!"_

"Lalu ... apa kau memaafkannya?" Draco bertanya hati-hati, meskipun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

 _"Tentu saja! I'm so freaking happy, Draco Malfoy!"_

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Hermione."

•••

 _"Draco, aku ingin bercerita."_

"Aku selalu siap mendengar ceritamu, princess."

Tawa Hermione pecah di udara. _"Kau selalu tahu bagaimana membuatku tertawa, Draco!"_

Pemuda Malfoy di ujung telepon itu menyeringai tipis. "I told you, I'm Draco Malfoy, and I can do anything for you."

 _"Anything? You sure?"_

"Yes, 100% positive, my lady. You have my word."

 _"Baiklah, Tuan Draco Malfoy yang tampan. Princess Hermione Granger hanya ingin bercerita sekarang."_

"Go on, princess."

 _"Besok Ron berulang tahun. Aku bingung harus memberinya apa. Hmm, jadi kupikir aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Apa kau mau menemaniku mencari hadiah untuknya?_

"_"

 _"Draco?"_

"_"

 _"Draco Lucius Malfoyyy, are you thereee?"_

"Oh, sorry, Herm. Aku ... aku ... maksudku, mother tadi memanggilku.

 _"Oh..."_

"Well, by the way, kau tahu jawabanku, Hermione. Pastinya aku selalu mau menemani gadis cantik sepertimu." Draco tergelak.

 _"Aww, really?"_

"Sure."

 _"Aww, you're the best, Draco! See you tomorrow at 9!"_

"Okay." Pemuda Malfoy itu menghela napas berat setelah sambungan telepon berakhir.

•••

 _"Draco! Thank you so much for today! Kau tahu? Ron sangat menyukai hadiahnya!"_

"Benarkah? Aku turut senang."

 _"Iya, ini semua berkatmu! Aku sangat berterima kasih!"_

"Tak perlu, Herm. Aku ... aku senang jika kau senang."

 _"Kau manis sekali! Bahkan lebih manis dari kekasihku sendiri, dan jujur, itu menyebalkan!"_ Hermione tertawa renyah tanpa tahu ia telah membuat satu hati merasa melayang hingga ke langit ketujuh sebelum akhirnya terganti dengan hempasan rasa sesak yang menghantam dada.

"Aku akan lebih manis lagi jika kau benar-benar menjadi kekasihku." Gawat, ia keceplosan.

 _"Tentu saja, honey!"_

"Ho-honey?" Draco dapat merasakan dadanya yang seolah berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat.

 _"Ya, honey! Aku akan segera ke sana! Wait!"_

"Herm? Ka-kau benar-benar ma—"

 _"Draco, I'm sorry, tadi itu Ron. Dia ada di flat-ku sekarang. O ya, tadi kau bicara apa? Aku tak dengar, maaf."_

"_"

 _"Draco?"_

"Oh, uh? Hm, anu ... I mean nothing. Aku tak berkata apa-apa." Draco berdeham, berusaha keras menetralkan suaranya. "Err, sebaiknya kau temui Ron sekarang. Mungkin dia butuh bantuanmu, Herm." Pemuda itu memaksakan sebuah tawa kering dari kerongkongannya, yang langsung disambut dengan helaan napas di seberang telepon.

 _"Baiklah, I will call you later, yeah?"_

"Kapan pun kau mau, Herm."

 _"Okay!"_

 _Tut ... tut ... tut..._

Draco memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu ia adalah seorang lelaki, tapi entah mengapa rasanya ia sangat ingin menangis sekarang.

 _Sampai kapan kau akan menyadari perasaanku, Herm? But, well, it's okay. Aku akan sabar menunggu, because somehow I know that someday it's gonna happen and you will finally forget the day you met him. I'm right here when you're gonna realize._

•••

"Halo, Hermione?"

 _"Ya, Draco? Ada apa?"_

"Tidak, aku hanya ... rindu?" Draco berkata tak yakin, jemarinya bergerak menjambak surai pirangnya sendiri setelah kalimat itu berakhir menguar di udara.

Gelakan tawa terdengar dari seberang sana. _"Draco, kau lucu sekali. Aku jadi ingin mencubit pipimu!"_ Tanpa gadis itu sadari, kata-katanya barusan berefek kilat pada pipi Draco yang akhirnya merona tipis. _"Anyway, aku juga merindukanmu."_

"Benarkah?"

 _"Tentu saja. Kau adalah favoritku!"_

"Aku ... aku harus ke toilet. Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Herm!"

Seandainya Hermione tahu jika Draco tak pernah ke toilet setelah itu. Karena faktanya, pemuda tersebut justru berakhir dengan melompat senang di atas kasurnya sepanjang malam hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur dengan ulasan senyum bahagia yang membingkai wajahnya.

•••

 _"Draco..."_

"Hermione? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis di ujung panggilan itu menggelan pelan. _"I think I'm not okay at all, Draco."_

"What happened? Please tell me everything, Herm."

 _"Ronald..."_ Draco menggigit lidahnya sendiri mendengar nama itu disebut dengan penuh rasa sayang dari gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan sangat susah payah. Rasanya ingin berteriak, tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa.

"Kenapa? Apakah di—"

 _"Dia berselingkuh dengan Lavender, Draco."_ Dan di situlah Draco merasa dunianya ikut hancur seiring dengan runtuhnya pertahanan gadis pujaannya di seberang sana.

"Don't cry, Herm. Please, you don't deserve it at all. He doesn't deserve you. Please, now wipe your tears. I will be there in 10 minutes."

 _"Draco, but you don't nee—"_

"Sssst. I will still come with a bucket of ice cream. Vanilla, right? Okay, vanilla."

 _Tut ... tut ... tut._

•••

 _"Oh my God, Draco! I don't know what to say, but you're such a goal boyfriend!"_

Draco terkekeh pelan. "But the fact is I'm single as fuck. No one wants me, Herm."

 _"I want you!"_ Hermione terkikik refleks.

"What?"

 _"Um, err, nah. Duh, sorry, I mean—"_

"You know one thing, Herm? I'm right here for you. Always."

 _"Draco, I—"_

"You know, I'm serious."

 _"Thanks, Draco. You're really good to me. I swear, you're my ultimate super ultra mega best friend!"_

 _Teman ..._

 _Jadi, hanya ... teman? Teman baik?_ Draco membatin sedih, bibir setipis sari apelnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecut.

"Of course, I am."

 _"I love you, Draco!"_

"W-what?"

 _"I said I love you, Draco Malfoy."_

"I lov—"

 _"I love you as a friend. Favorite friend."_

Draco menghembuskan napas kecewa, meski gadis di seberang tak tahu sama sekali. "I love you too, Hermione."

 _Actually more than a friend..._

•••

"Kau kelihatan sangat cantik, Herm." Draco memandang gadis Granger bermahkota cokelat ikal di hadapannya dengan pandangan memuja.

 _"Thanks, Draco._ Kau juga terlihat sangat tampan." Hermione Granger, gadis bergaun hitam selutut itu, merona ketika mengatakannya. Bahkan di bawah keremangan cahaya seperti ini, Draco masih dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Aku Draco dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari kelereng hazel milik Hermione. Sementara gadis itu mengangkat alisnya penuh tanya.

"Katakan saja. Kau tahu? Kau membuatku penasaran." Hermione tertawa pelan.

"Aku serius."

"Hm, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Hermione tertawa renyah. "Draco! Kita bukan Hazel dan August!"

"Aku tahu. _We are Dramione."_ Draco mendengus geli.

"Dramione?"

"Ck, Draco _and_ Hermione."

 _"Aw, that sounds so sweet!"_ Hermione tersenyum lebar, sama seperti Draco.

"Mmh, Herm. Ikut aku." Dengan itu, si pemuda Malfoy tersebut segera menarik tangan Hermione ke suatu tempat yang cukup sepi. Tidak, jangan berpikiran buruk. Draco tak ingin berbuat macam-macam, tenang saja. Ia hanya butuh bicara serius dengan gadis bermarga Granger itu. Dan keadaan di dalam hall sangat tak memungkinkan. Well, malam ini adalah malam pesta kelulusan, jadi bayangkan saja bagaimana suasana di dalam hall sana yang sudah disulap sedemikian rupa oleh para pantia kelulusan.

"Duduk." Draco mengisyaratkan Hermione agar duduk di bangku kecil dengan cahaya temaram di taman belakang sekolah. Dengan patuh gadis itu pun menurutinya.

"Ada apa, Draco?"

"Aku ... aku ingin bicara serius padamu."

"Hm?"

"Maksudku, hal yang benar-benar serius. _Sangat serius_." Hermione yang mendengarnya menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini tentang perasaanku selama ini, Hermione."

"Pe-perasaan?" Draco mengangguk. Jujur saja, gadis itu kini merasa sedikit gelisah dan agak merasa salah tingkah. Sepertinya ia tahu ke mana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah.

"Hermione... "

"Perasaan ... apa, Draco?" Sang gadis bertanya hati-hati.

"Aku tak tahu ini saat yang tepat atau bukan, tapi aku merasa perlu untuk mengatakannya sekarang, Herm. _I'm sorry ... because, well, yeah,_ sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

Entah dorongan dari mana, dengan berani Draco memajukan wajahnya, memangkas jarak yang tersisa antara dirinya dan Hermione—menutup celah kosong itu dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir sang gadis pujaannya yang malam ini beraroma stroberi. Draco menyukai wangi lembut yang sangat memabukkan itu dan hanya berhenti karena ia mengingat tujuan awalnya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Tidak, maksudku aku menyayangimu. _Oh, no, more than that actually. Ugh, I ... I ... shit! Why the hell am I so nervous! God, Hermione, sorry for swearing_." Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan dengan iringan detak jantung yang sudah tak keruan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione Jean Granger. _I do really love you with all my heart_." Draco menggenggam sebelah tangan Hermione, sementara tangan gadis itu yang satunya lagi kini ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya sendiri. Ia tak percaya Draco akan berkata seperti itu padanya malam ini.

"Tap-tapi ... maksudku, sejak kapan?" Hermione mencicit, permata hazelnya berkaca-kaca.

"Dua tahun yang lalu."

"Draco ... ak-aku ... well, kau tahu, aku bersama Ron..." Suara gadis itu mulai bergetar. Ia tak sanggup menatap manik abu Draco yang kini memancarkan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. "Aku ... kembali padanya," ujarnya lagi sambil menunduk.

Pemuda itu meremas jari Hermione pelan sebelum buka suara, _"But why, Hermione? Why? He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you! It's just not fair ..."_ Draco bangkit berdiri, mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

 _"Draco, I'm so sorry. I never knew that you have a feeling for me."_ Gadis itu ikut berdiri, mencoba menghentikan pergerakan tangan Draco yang masih sibuk mengacak rambut pirangnya sendiri.

 _"You don't know? Really? Didn't you ever feel it at all, Hermione? I can treat you better than that fucking bastard, Herm. I promise that I will never hurt you like he did to you. Won't you give me at least one chance, please? I'm begging you, Hermione."_ Draco tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Hermione. Menarik kedua tangan gadis itu dan menciuminya dengan segenap perasaannya seolah tak ada hari esok. Beberapa saat setelahnya, ia kembali mendongak, membawa samudera kelabunya tepat ke arah bola mata hazel milik gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

 _"Please?"_

 _"Draco ... I ... I—"_

"Mione! Ternyata kau di sini! Aku mencarimu ke man— _Bloody hell!_ Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Malfoy?!" Sebuah suara lain menginterupsi, muncul secara tiba-tiba di balik punggung keduanya.

Ron Weasley.

Hermione menoleh terkejut.

"Dra-Draco ... _I'm sorry, I can't._ " Hermione berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Ron yang tampak kebingungan serta Draco yang tampak sangat kacau dan ... hancur.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy menjatuhkan air matanya di depan seseorang malam itu. Dan orang tersebut adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya, Hermione Jean Granger.

 _"I love you, Hermione. I do really love you. But why can't you see me as more than a friend?"_ Draco bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri seiring matanya yang kini sayu dalam kesedihan menyaksikan punggung gadis itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

•••

Hermione berbaring terlentang menatapi langit-langit kamarnya. Setahun berlalu begitu cepat. Namun, tidak bagi gadis itu. Satu tahun dilaluinya dengan sangat sulit, rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Semenjak malam itu, semenjak Draco menyatakan perasaannya pada dirinya yang akhirnya berujung penolakan, pemuda pirang platina tersebut seolah hilang ditelan badai. Bahkan nomor ponselnya tak lagi aktif. Jangan berpikir jika Hermione tak pernah mencoba mencarinya, karena faktanya ia selalu melakukannya. Hanya saja, pemuda itu benar-benar menghilang. Maksudku ... _hilang_. Tak ada kabar sama sekali. Tak ada di mana-mana, bahkan di rumahnya sekalipun.

Rasanya aneh. Ia yakin jika saat itu ia mencintai seorang Ronald Weasley, tapi mengapa yang ada di pikirannya sejak kejadian malam itu justru hanyalah Draco Malfoy seorang? Hermione bahkan tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Hingga hari ini, gadis itu masih berharap jika suatu hari nanti ia akan kembali dipertemukan dengan Draco Malfoy, sahabat terbaiknya—dan juga mungkin sekaligus lelaki yang sebenarnya ia cintai tanpa ia sadari.

Hermione menatap ponselnya lekat-lekat. Jujur, ia masih menyimpan nomor Draco di sana dan bahkan tak pernah berniat untuk menghapusnya. Sama sekali tidak. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum jemari lentiknya bergerak menekan tombol _'dial'_ di layar ponselnya.

 _Tut ... tut ... tut._

 _Klik_

 _Tut ... tut ... tut._

 _Klik_

 _Tut ... tut ... tut._

Hermione tak menyerah. Hari ini ia bertekad untuk mencoba menghubungi Draco sampai keajaiban itu datang padanya. Hingga pada panggilan ke-129, usahanya tampak membuahkan hasil. Secara tiba-tiba teleponnya tersambung. Hermione tersentak di tempatnya, refleks ia duduk tegak di atas kasurnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu tahun terakhir ini, nomor ponsel Draco tiba-tiba aktif kembali!

"Ha-halo?"

"_"

"Draco?"

 _"Hermione?"_

"Ap-apa kabar?"

 _"Aku ... baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

"Sangat buruk tanpamu." Sejujurnya Hermione masih belum percaya kalau sekarang ia tengah berbicara _lagi_ dengan seorang Draco Malfoy. Ia tertawa hambar, persetan dengan harga diri. Faktanya, ia benar-benar merasa buruk tanpa Draco setahun belakangan ini.

 _"Hermione, kau baik-baik saja?"_ Entah mengapa suara Draco mendadak berubah parau di seberang sana.

"Where the hell are you, idiot?! Where have you been?! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Draco fucking Malfoy?!" Tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan Draco, Hermione meraung di luar kendalinya, tak mampu lagi menahan isak tangisnya selagi keheningan menyambutnya di seberang sambungan telepon.

 _"I ... I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry. I left you for your own goodness, for our own goodness."_

"Stop that fucking bullshit, Malfoy. Say it right to my face tomorrow. Three Broomstick cafe at 10." Dengan itu, Hermione mengakhiri panggilannya secara sepihak. Membanting ponselnya di atas kasur dan terisak dalam sakit hati yang bergejolak di tengah kerinduan mendalam.

•••

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe Three Broomstick, tempat di mana ia berjanji temu dengan seorang Draco Malfoy. _Well_ , setelah satu tahun lamanya. Meski semalam pemuda Malfoy itu belum sempat menjawab, tapi Hermione sangat yakin bahwa Draco _pasti_ datang.

Dentingan lonceng berbunyi di belakangnya, membuat beberapa pasang mata ikut menoleh ke arahnya. Hal itu kontan membuat Hermione agak gugup secara tiba-tiba. Ia berpikir, dari segi penampilan, apakah Draco masih sama seperti dulu? Ataukah pemuda itu sudah banyak berubah? Ia sama sekali tak tahu. Dan pikirannya yang berkecamuk itu tiba-tiba saja menguar tepat ketika bola mata karamelnya menangkap sejumput surai platina terang di sudut kafe. Dari posturnya, Hermione yakin itu adalah Draco Malfoy. Ia tak akan pernah salah mengenalinya.

"Draco?" Pria yang disapa menoleh terkejut. Wajahnya masih sama seperti dulu, tampan dan memesona. Diam-diam Hermione mengagumi.

"Hermione?" Senyum Draco mengembang. "Hermione Granger?" Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan segera membungkus tubuh mungil Hermione dalam pelukan hangatnya, membuat gadis itu sedikit sesak. Namun, ia tak menolak. Ia justru balas memeluk Draco sama eratnya.

 _"I miss you so bad, idiot!"_ Hermione memukul dada Draco pelan setelah pelukan mereka berakhir.

 _"I miss you more, Herm. I miss you so damn much."_

"Dra—"

"Ayo duduk dulu, aku sudah memesankan menu favoritmu." Pemuda itu tersenyum. Jujur, Hermione merasa tersanjung mengetahui fakta bahwa Draco masih mengingat makanan dan minuman favoritnya dengan baik: _Tortillas Chicken Egg Cheese_ dan jus apel hijau.

"Draco, kau ke mana saja?" Hermione membuka suara ketika ia baru saja menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas kursi, tanpa bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Herm. Aku ... aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru, dan ... sekaligus _move on_ ," Draco berujar pelan, menghindari tatapan kasihan Hermione untuknya.

"Draco, aku baru menyadari sesuatu." Dengan kilat, pemuda Malfoy itu mendongak.

"Ap-apa?"

"Kupikir aku mencintaimu, Draco. Hanya saja ... aku terlalu buta akan perasaanku sendiri kala itu. Aku bahkan memutuskan Ron seminggu setelah kejadian di malam kau mengatakan perasaanmu padaku." Hermione menghela napas lega. Entahlah, ia merasa sedikit bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena telah berani jujur mengenai perasaannya. "Kau tahu? Aku mencarimu. Tapi kau menghilang begitu saja."

"Hermione, aku ... aku tak menyangka hari ini akan tiba. Hari di mana kau akhirnya dapat membalas perasaanku." Draco memejamkan mata, menghirup udara di sekitarnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku benar-benar bodoh. Seandainya aku bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi." Ia tampak begitu menyesal, sakit hati sungguh membuatnya tak berpikir jernih saat itu.

" _It's okay,_ Draco. Semuanya salahku, bukan salahmu. Tapi, apakah ... apakah perasaanmu masih sama seperti dulu?" Hermione bertanya hati-hati, menggigit bibirnya pelan.

 _"One thing that you need to know,_ Hermione, perasaanku masih sama seperti dulu dan akan selalu begitu. Tapi ... aku se—"

"Draco?" Suara halus yang tiba-tiba itu membuat keduanya menoleh serempak. Namun, dengan cepat-cepat Draco membawa atensinya kembali pada Hermione yang kini terlihat bingung. Wajah semringah pemuda itu berganti dengan wajah penyesalan luar biasa, membuat sang gadis Granger semakin tak mengerti atas apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang.

"Maaf, dia memaksa ikut," Draco berbisik pelan, sedikit menunduk ketika mengatakannya.

"Oh, jadi ini teman SMA-mu yang selalu kau ceritakan itu, Drake?" Si gadis bermantel pastel menoleh ke arah Hermione. "Maaf, kurasa aku terlalu lama di toilet, antriannya panjang." Sosok yang terlihat lebih tua setahun atau dua tahun dari Hermione dan Draco itu tersenyum ramah, wajahnya tampak cantik dengan polesan _lipstick_ merah.

"Ah, ya, aku Astoria. Astoria Greengrass, tunangan Draco."

•••

Hermione menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, berusaha keras untuk meredam tangisannya yang sama sekali tak bisa ia tahan. Ia terlambat. Gadis itu benar-benar terlambat menyadari perasaannya terhadap seseorang yang sangat mencintainya selama ini. Ia merasa sangat bodoh telah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya, _Draco Malfoy_. Tapi, percuma saja menangisi keadaan. Semuanya telah terjadi.

Gadis ikal itu merangkak keluar dari balik gundukan selimut yang sedari tadi mengubur tubuh mungilnya. Menangis terlalu banyak membuat tenggorokannya sakit. Ia berniat untuk meraih segelas air putih di atas nakas di saat manik karamelnya menangkap sesuatu yang tercecer keluar dari tasnya. Ah, ya, surat yang diberikan Draco Malfoy tadi. Gadis itu segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Ia jauh lebih penasaran dengan surat itu. Maka dengan tangan bergetar, ia mengambil surat berwarna hijau muda manis tersebut dan segera membacanya.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Aku minta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang kulakukan selama ini padamu. Aku merasa sangat menyesal telah mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Weasley kala itu. I really am sorry, Herm._

 _Aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk meninggalkanmu. Hanya saja, aku merasa bahwa aku harus melakukannya demi kebaikan kita bersama, demi kebaikanmu dan juga kebaikanku._

 _Sayangnya, kau seolah telah menjadi candu bagiku. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu, bahkan perasaanku masih sama seperti terakhir kali kita bertemu, Herm. Hingga pada akhirnya orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan seorang gadis bernama Astoria, ia adalah putri dari teman ayahku. Jujur, aku ingin menolak karena aku tak mencintainya. Tapi ... apakah itu keputusan yang bijak di mana aku bahkan tak tahu apa kau masih mengingatku atau tidak? Dan ya, akhirnya aku menerimanya dengan harapan bahwa itu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik. Tapi, entahlah, Herm. Aku justru merasa semakin buruk tanpamu._

 _Jika saja aku diberi kesempatan untuk terlahir kembali di dunia berikutnya, aku berharap kita bisa dipersatukan dalam takdir indah di mana kita berdua saling mencintai satu sama lain tanpa adanya halangan. Kau tahu, Herm? Aku hanya ngin melihatmu bahagia. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu selalu tersenyum, meskipun itu bukan karena diriku. Kuharap kau mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa menjagamu lebih baik dari aku menjagamu selama ini._

 _But now, at least let me say one thing that I really wanted to tell you. I love you forever and always, no matter what. Because I do really love you with all my heart. I really-really do, Hermione._

 _And after all this time, my heart will always belong to you, because you are the best thing that has ever came into my life. I love you._

 _Sincerely 'yours',_

 _Draco Malfoy._

Tangis Hermione kembali pecah dan meretas keheningan di ruangan sepi itu. Ia benar-benar menyesal, sangat menyesal.

 _"I love you too, Draco Malfoy."_

 _"After all this time?"_

 _"Always."_ Hermione menjawab refleks dan detik itu juga ia terkejut. Suara tersebut dari balik jendela.

"Draco?"

 **-The End-**

Halo! Hehe, what do you think? Ugh, I'm not so sure about this story actually, but hope you guys liked it!

So, yeah, this story inspired by "Heartbreaker Girl" song of 5SOS. But, I do like the cover version of Troye Sivan too. You can simply check it on YouTube, it's slower and ... more sad:(

Alright, thanks a lot for reading! Err, so, do you mind to give me some feedbacks? You know, it would mean a lot:)

 _P.S. : Bagi yang kangen MBiF a.k.a. "My Blood is Ferret", Sekarang kalian bisa membaca versi barunya di Wattpad (sekalian sambil nunggu versi FFn-nya rampung, 'kan, hehe). Iya, Loony re-post MBiF di sana dan beberapa ff DraMione lainnya (ada juga bahkan yang belum pernah Loony post di sini). MBiF versi Wattpad bisa dibilang jauh beda dengan yang versi FFn. Jauh lebih rapi dan ada cukup banyak perombakan di setiap chapter-nya (bahkan ada beberapa chapter baru juga) dan yang lebih penting, MBiF versi Wattpad fast update, kok. Loony bakal usaha namatin sambil revisi (sebenarnya udah nulis lanjutan di FFn, tapi ya gitu, tiba-tiba stuck, huhuhu)._

 _So, yang punya akun Wattpad, kalian bisa follow Loony, ya di sana:) username-nya_ _ **MsLoonyanna**_ _. Thanks._

.

.

.

With love,

MsLoony


End file.
